1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying a plurality of juxtaposed elongated objects transversely to a particular position, and moving them longitudinally one by one so that a particular kind of work may be done on each object. The apparatus is particularly useful in a process in which metal fittings are secured to brake hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art and the present invention will hereinafter be described with reference to an apparatus for handling brake hoses merely by way of example. A brake hose usually carries at each end thereof a metal fitting having a sleeve portion caulked thereon. Typically the sleeve portion is externally of circular transverse cross-section, i.e., is externally cylindrically curved, and is juxtaposed axially inwardly of a radially outwardly projecting flange, e.g., one configured to receive a tightening tool, e.g., by being of hexagonal nut-like profile. In order to carry out the caulking operation automatically, it is necessary to convey a plurality of juxtaposed brake hoses transversely (i.e., in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal hose axis) to a particular position in which each hose is moved longitudinally in one direction so that the sleeves on both ends thereof may be caulked successively. The transportation of the hoses to that particular position is usually carried out by, for example, a chain conveyor, or a transfer unit having a plurality of work chucks. These conventional apparatuses are, however, very large, or unreliable in operation due to, for example, the elongation of the chains with the lapse of time.